Dollars
The Dollars is an online colorless gang, whose name is derived from "dalla dalla" (meaning "useless" or "not doing anything"). Anyone could join but by invitation. The members would be given a password (baccano - The same name as Ryohgo Narita's previous anime) used to enter the main site. They'd be known as "invisible", or colorless". History The Dollars were originally created by Mikado Ryugamine as a joke, but later he discovers that the organization grows far beyond his original plan. All of the original founders were frightened of it and deserted the project, except for Mikado. As the gang became more popular, people began using their name in order to commit crimes and do wrong. Despite this, Mikado suggested that members started doing deeds around the city. Invitations into The Dollars ceased, as Mikado decided to stop, but the gang continued to grow relentlessly as a result of Izaya Orihara continuing to send out invitations. Rumors began to spread about the Dollars, profiling them as one of the most mysterious and potentially dangerous gangs in the city. Current The Dollars made their first public appearance in Ikebukuro when the leader, Mikado Ryugamine sends out an e-mail with his cell phone to all the members, ordering them to only surround and stare at Namie and her workers. After this incident, rumors about the Dollars increased and the gang became even more famous. The Dollars became the target of the Yellow Scarves after being thought to be connected with the recent Slasher attacks. The Yellow Scarves' returning leader, Masaomi Kida, blamed the Dollars and The Slasher for the attack on his close friend Anri Sonohara, ordering the members to find as much information as they can. As a result, the Yellow Scarves begin attacking almost anyone on the streets(since the Dollars have no color), brutally beating them and leaving their tag. The Dollars take their first casualty when Ryo Takiguchi, who Mikado knows personally, is hospitalized after being assaulted by the older members of the Yellow Scarves. Members of the Dollars begin to withdraw and become inpatient, wondering why the leader has decided to sit back, some even deciding to take their own actions. shot by theYellow Scarves.]] The Dollars later heard news about a young Raira student named Anri Sonohara being pursued by Yellow Scarves members. The Dollars decided that they weren't going to sit back and let this happen. Members within the area began aiding Anri in anyway they could. Shiri helped by leading her out the back of the Orb Ikebukuro Building. Kazutano made sure she got out the exit, closing the gate behind her. Ryo Takiguchi slowed down Horada, knocking a couple of boxes on him in a store. The Bunny Suited Man gave his costume to Anri in order for her to escape unseen. Simon Brezhnev intimidated pursuing Yellow Scarves. The same Raira student was caught again by Horada and the Yellow Scarves later that same night. This time it was Shizuo Heiwajima who unintentionally came to her rescue, attacking Horada on sight. The Yellow Scarves later attacked another Dollars member, the Bunny Suited Man that aided the Raira student earlier. This resulted in the Dollars leader, Mikado Ryuugamine disbanding the gang, stating "The Dollars will disappear." and closing the BBS on the main site. The members were apparently against this idea and called him irresponsible. The Yellow Scarves committed another attack on the Dollars late that night, this time shooting Shizuo with a firearm, one in the right leg and the other under his left under arm, leaving him laying in the street in the rain and stating that this was the order of Masaomi Kida. At the end, Mikado Ryuugamine thinks that "Dollars are in town" and post in the web page that "Dollars exist and always be there". Members The Dollars gang allows anyone to join via invitation. The person is then given a password for the gang's main site online. Due to the gang's nature, being colorless and a care-free group, there are no ties between the members. No one knows who is a Dollar or not. There are no rules, no orders, no restrictions. The members are free to do what it is they please. The members do not know their leader and the leader does not know his/her members. This means at any time or any place, anyone could be a Dollars member. Notable Members *Mikado Ryugamine (leader) *Aoba Kuronuma *Anri Sonohara *Celty Sturluson *Shizuo Heiwajima (resigned) *Masaomi Kida *Simon Brezhnev *Izaya Orihara *Kyohei Kadota *Walker Yumasaki *Erika Karisawa *Saburo Togusa *Akabayashi *Adabashi Kisuke (expelled) *Ryo Takiguchi *Rio Kamichika *Kazutano *Shiri *Bunny Suited Man *Isaac Dian *Miria Harvent Trivia *Although the gang appears to be named after American currency, the name actually derived from the Japanese term "dalla dalla," roughly translating to "useless" and "not doing anything." This is because the gang was created with no purpose in mind, the gang rarely ever involve themselves in any group activities, and its members are "colorless" and "invisible," only identifying themselves as Dollars when specifically asked. *At the first Dollars meeting where Mikado called on the gang's sheer numbers to confront Namie Yagiri and her guards, two major characters from the 2007 anime series Baccano!, Isaac Dian (voiced by Masaya Onosaka) and Miria Harvent (voiced by Sayaka Aoki), made a short but comical and iconic appearance as part of the crowd. It is possible that Baccano! and Durarara!! could take place in the same universe, since Isaac and Miria are immortals. However, it is unclear about the fate of crime families, the Immortals, and the recreated Wine of Immortality that appeared in the series, or rather the characters' locations and current activities. Clips from Baccano! and a poster for a fictional theatrical film adaptation of the series can seen in the background of several episodes. Both anime series were directed by Takahiro Omori, and based upon the light novels written and the characters created by Ryohgo Narita. Category:Dollars Category:Groups and Organizations